Forever love
by TenTenD
Summary: Without her by his side there is nothing but darkness.In this world she is the only one that matters and he's be damned if he let her go again.Daylight brought her to him and the moonlit skyes were sure to make her stay. A DamDuk/Sujini story. R&R thanks.


My first fic for Legend! Yaay…I'm so happy and excited. Anyway this is a DamDuk/Sujini fanfic.:D

Prompts used: never ending night

* * *

DamDuk sat at his desk, his eyes traveling over maps and battle strategies. His thoughts drifted to Sujini, the lover he had lost all those years ago. If only he had figured out that he loved her before she left. The cold night air was coming through the door, DamDuk never even noticing it. Night had fallen and he was still thinking about the guardian of the Phoenix. Why did she leave everything behind? Why did she abandon him?

The nights seemed so long, and the days so boring now that she wasn't there with him. He had a thousand things to take care of but she wasn't there to cheer him on or make him drink with her. She didn't come to spread laughter around anymore. DamDuk had looked everywhere for her. Every time a rumor reached his ear he's give it chase only to find out that he was there too late and Sujini had left. Cheoro helped him all along the way, being the only one who had always known his King's feeling for Sujini and hers for him.

The nights were endless in her absence. He wondered what she looked like now, if she had a lover and a family and what her feelings were for him. These notions never left his head, tormenting him during the day, and distressing him when he did go to dreamland, which wasn't very often. He was at his weakest when asleep, dreaming of her always. Sometimes it was good, she was with him and nothing else mattered. They were happy. Other times she was at the side of a faceless man and the King could feel his insides churn with a cold feeling directed towards the man, yet he knew that it was his fault. And there were the occasional nightmares where he'd find her hurt, on the verge of dying, or covered in a pool of her own blood already dead because he had been too late to save her. On the best nights she invaded his mind with sweet kisses and warm caresses and sometimes he'd see her cradling a child, supposedly theirs, smiling up at him.

He missed everything about her. Her voice, resounding pleasantly in his mind, her eyes piercing him and seeing straight into his soul, her smiles warming the world, and her odd habits which never ceased to amuse him. Mostly he missed her presence and everything that she had given him. Seeing the other guardians, Cheoro, Jumuchi and Sujini's protector in her early days, Hyeongo, and knowing that she wasn't there was like twisting a knife in the wound. He could only hope that they'd find her someday.

If he did find her he'd never let go. DamDuk would hold on to her and never let go. He didn't care how much she had changed, what she'd done or what she could do. If she was indeed the Dark Phoenix and she would burn the whole world then he would be her shield. She could destroy this world; she could do anything she wanted as long as she stayed by his side. He would save both her and the world. Dawn was coming. The hours had passed him by. Rays of light were slinking in. The sun was rising as the night was retreating its veil and the moon was hiding away.

An image of Sujini fooling around in the sun flashed before DamDuk's eyes. Sorrow gripped his heart again. He looked in the distance as if she would come running towards him any moment now. He turned around sensing a presence behind him. Cheoro stared at him before bowing his head. The Guardian of the Clouds told his King that they had, at last, found Sujini. DamDuk felt his eyes grow big. He took a step forward before he regained his voice to ask where she was. Cheoro said she was waiting in the main hall.

As they led Sujini in, DamDuk felt his heart hammer in his chest. His world was spinning and she was the only clear thing. This woman, so different from the girl he had known years ago, was walking in his direction. This stranger, who was known to him, looked so different compared to the girl who had stolen his heart without him knowing. The world was back to normal and for the first time he noticed that holding on to Sujini's dress was a small child. His eyes travelled from the little boy to Sujini. His eyes were questioning her as her hand stroked the child's hair.

The next few hours were dedicated to sharing the young woman's adventure with DamDuk and the rest of their friends. The boy had fallen asleep, and was taken, despite Sujini's protests, to another room where a servant stayed with him. They found out that the child was not hers, information which the King could only feel relieved at. Their friends slowly said their goodbyes and soon enough there was only the two of them in the room. For some time they didn't say anything, DamDuk was digesting the things he had just heard and Sujini was staring off into space.

In a second her eyes were on him, never breaking the contact as she sat up and moved closer to him. Sujini dropped to her knees in front of him, sitting close enough to make physical contact. She raised her hands, one resting on his right cheek while the other was placed on his left shoulder. His strong arms enveloped her waist pulling her in a hug. She titled his face in her direction, their eyes meeting a few seconds before their lips. His embrace was holding her almost still, making sure she didn't go anywhere, and her fingers were playing with his hair, combing through it.

Between small, innocent kisses he asked her to stay with him forever, his grasp on her strengthening. She teased him with tiny, sweet kisses answering only after a few seconds. Dusk was here again. The King pulled his soon-to-be Queen, because he did plan to hold on to her for all time, towards the bed. The lovers fell on the bed in an embrace, staying that way until they fell asleep. This time DamDuk's dreams were filled with love and warmth knowing that she'd be there when he woke up.

* * *

Please tell me what you think of my story in a review. Thank you for taking the time to read.

TenTenD over and out.


End file.
